daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Marian Hawke (vacantstars)
Marian Hawke is a Fereldan refugee and apostate who went to Kirkwall with her family in order to escape the Fifth Blight. Against all odds and despite her magic, she became the city's Champion. Ultimately, however, she left after the attempted annulment of the Kirkwall Circle. Hawke went on to help liberate other Circles and briefly aided the Inquisition. Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Marian Hawke is perhaps best known for two things: her commitment to doing what she believes is right and her rather sarcastic sense of humor. Sometimes, it seems as though she takes almost nothing seriously and brushes everything off with an ill-placed joke, but the reality is that her humor is a thinly-veiled mask that she wears to protect herself and hide her own sadness. Her life has been a difficult one, filled with suffering and loss; if she didn’t laugh the pain off and bear it with a smile (or at least try to), she would be miserable. Buried underneath all the layers of sarcasm is a genuinely kind and compassionate person, but it may take getting through some teasing and bad puns to find them. Although she never considered herself to be much of a leader, people end up looking to her anyway for guidance and heroics. When everything goes to hell, she’s somehow always there to save the day or make matters worse, depending on who you ask. She has a tendency to rush into things without always thinking it through, which can get her into trouble, as well as a bad habit of recklessly endangering herself. But people have faith in her nonetheless, and Hawke places a lot of pressure on herself to be the hero her parents thought she could be. On top of her sarcasm and frequent disregard for the establishment, Hawke is also someone who sticks firmly to her beliefs and ideals. She has lived her entire life as an apostate and has seen and experienced the oppression of mages firsthand, and as such, strongly believes that the system needs to change. Her conviction in her own code often comes off as stubbornness, and that is not entirely unfounded; she can be quite unwilling to budge at times. In short, Marian Hawke isn’t the smartass, headstrong hero that Kirkwall deserves, but the one that it needs right now. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Marian was born to Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell in 9:06 Dragon. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Family Bethany Bethany was Marian's younger sister. Growing up, the two were inseparable. Their father trained them both in magic and they rarely had any friends outside of the family, so they spent most of their time together and were very close. Despite being an apostate herself, Marian was protective of her sister and would do anything to keep her safe. Ultimately, however, she failed in doing that when an ogre killed her while they were fleeing from Lothering. Marian never quite recovered from Bethany's death, and it started a depression that only worsened as the years went on. She misses her sister every day and will always blame herself for not being fast enough to stop her from charging off. Carver Carver is Marian's annoying little brother. Even when they were children, Carver always felt as though he was living in his older sister's shadow. It didn't help that he was the lone blade in a house of mages, either. Their relationship unfortunately didn't improve during their early years in Kirkwall. They were both grieving for Bethany while trying to provide for their mother and work off their debt, which added even more sources of friction between them. However, Carver was protective of his remaining apostate sister and tried to keep her away from the templars as much as possible despite how reckless she insisted on being. Eventually, Marian let her brother accompany her into the Deep Roads, where he contracted the Blight. Fortunately, Anders was able to lead him to the Grey Wardens, and his life was saved. They didn't hear for Carver for several years after that, but in the meantime, the younger Hawke had found a place in the world and a sense of purpose. He reconciled with the difficult young man he used to be and came to his sister's aid during the Kirkwall Rebellion. The siblings then made peace with one another and patched up their relationship. In the end, Carver is one of the only family members Marian has left, and there isn't anything that she wouldn't do for her baby brother...even if he can be a bit of a tit sometimes. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery 15875203_10208702222981081_5742044720644801965_o.jpg|Marian as she appears in Inquisition. marian chart.png|A chart showing Marian's relationships Category:Anders Romance Category:Hawke Category:Mage Category:Force Mage Category:Human Category:Vacantstars